The present invention relates generally to improvements in animal medical devices and it relates more particularly to an improved apparatus for the administration of medicaments to animals by injection.
It is frequently desirable to administer to an animal a group of different medicaments by injection. However, the medicaments to be administered are frequently mutually incompatible and are accordingly necessarily separately injected. Since the administration of a single medicament to an animal by injection in the conventional manner possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages, it being highly time consuming and requiring the use of highly skilled labor, the separate administration by injection of a plurality of medicaments is many times more troublesome and timeconsuming by reason of the reaction of the animal to successive injections and the aggregate time required for the unit injections sometimes preventing the required dosage being given in the later injections occassioned by the irritability of the animal.